Bookman não precisa de coração
by Beautymoon
Summary: ...Por isso ele deixou o seu com ela.


_** D Gray Man não me pertence. Todos os direitos da genial Katsura Hoshino!**_

_**Antes da fic, um trecho de música que achei que tinha tudo haver com esse Bookman da fic. n.n**_

* * *

><p><em>Lost inside my sick head <em>

_(perdido dentro de minha cabeça doentia)_  
><em>I live for you but I'm not alive <em>

_(Eu vivo por você, mas, não estou vivo)_  
><em>Take my hands before I kill <em>

_(Pegue minhas mãos antes que eu mate)_  
><em>I still love you but... I still burn<em>

_ (Eu ainda te amo...mas ainda estou queimando)_

* * *

><p><strong>Bookman não precisa de coração.<strong>

* * *

><p>Se alguém perguntasse ao Bookman Jr. qual era a paisagem majoritária das guerras, essa seria sua resposta.<p>

Fumaça. Negra.

Por ter nascido nessa era da tecnologia da pólvora, o ruivo imaginava que a maioria de seus registros de guerra seriam permeados pelo produto final desse elemento.

_Fumaça_.

Densa, enganadora, que não te deixa ver nada, nunca. Ah, mas, os olhos do futuro Bookman são treinados, desde tenra idade, para verem por entre camadas e camadas de fumaça escura, camadas e camadas de história escondida por trás do próprio fato histórico. Lavi se recorda, como se fosse hoje, do dia em que partiu com o velho panda nessa árdua jornada.

"Para entender aquilo que as pessoas não sabem...É por isso que vou me tornar um Bookman."

A primeira coisa que seu olho verde viu, depois de vencida a intransponível barreira de fumaça foi-

_Vermelho_.

Viscoso, enjoativo, metálico. Cheiro de _cereja_, gosto de cereja, doce, tão doce ao ponto de sufocá-lo, e dá-lo ânsias de vômito. E não é como se houvesse lugar para escapar, ou respirar algo que não fosse aquele adocicado esquisito. Aquele _açúcar amargo_.

Estava por toda parte.

Isso porque havia achado a fumaça de antes ruim. Quase sentiu _saudade_ dela.

Vermelho saindo de corpos sem vida. Corpos que ainda se despediam desse mundo, esvaindo vermelho. Vermelho nas bandeiras; vermelho nas paredes; nos muros; nos uniformes; nos homens; mulheres; crianças; velhos; animais; no mar.

Um mar de sangue.

E foi aí que o pequeno, com seus seis anos, se fez aquela pergunta que costuma sacudir a humanidade desde- _sempre_, mas, que jamais será respondida como se deve.

**Por quê**?

Porque todas essas pessoas não realizam que, na guerra, não importa o seu poder de fogo, monetário ou religioso. Ninguém nunca ganha. Todos perdem.

As próprias vidas.

Chorou como o garotinho de seis anos que era, ao presenciar,e ter que registrar, sua primeira batalha. Naquele tempo, o pequeno chorou, porque ainda tinha fé de que, aquele caso era isolado. Não era possível que toda a humanidade fosse tão _estúpida_ assim.

Mas, a humanidade fez questão de prová-lo o contrário. Com sua arrogância, sede de poder, desejo desmedido por algo não apenas inalcançável, mas, completamente sem propósito. Qual é o propósito dessas guerras, desses _genocídios periódicos_ (já que a paz, assim falada, não passa de uma preparação para novos conflitos), além de destroçar vidas?

As vidas que morrem, e as desgraçadas vidas que são _obrigadas_ a continuar vivendo nessa nova, alcançada paz, tão mentirosa quanto uma máscara da _comédia_ de um teatro grego antigo.

Essa humanidade da _tragédia_.

Algumas batalhas registradas depois (e foram bem poucas), o herdeiro do clã Bookman começou a se achar um _idiota_, com um _sonho idiota_. Aquele mesmo...mentalizado naquele dia, naquele campo de trigo, abaixo daquele céu sem nuvens.

Ilusão da paz.

"Não há finalidade em entender o que os outros não entendem. Não é como se o conhecer a verdadeira história fosse mudar esses corações corruptos e sujos."

Essas _almas pútridas_.

Um belo dia, que não tinha nada de belo, o Bookman Jr. assistiu uma batalha, da mais desesperadora e sangrenta (gritos rasgados, corpos rasgados, _olhos_ rasgados), e não verteu sequer uma lágrima. A pouca esperança que ainda creditava à humanidade havia secado, juntamente com suas lágrimas.

Não foi algo imediato, foi um processo. Paulatinamente, elas foram diminuindo sua quantidade, gota por gota, como uma fonte que, dia após dia, vai dando menos água, até secar completamente.

Bookman não precisa de um coração.

Ironicamente compreendeu, de _coração_, as sábias palavras do panda jiji.

* * *

><p>Com dezesseis anos completados, 48 nomes usados e descartados, e esse espírito de desdém pelos humanos, "Lavi" entrou para o Ordem Negra.<p>

-E a guerra continua. Humanos são tão estúpidos. Tenho certeza, agora.

Seu mentor havia dito que, dessa vez, seria diferente, pois registrariam toda uma guerra vestidos como soldados. O mestiço desdenhou da missão, ou melhor, desses novos humanos, que não eram novos coisa nenhuma, pois no fim se provariam serem iguais a todos os outros idiotas.

_Um número quase infinito de rostos diversos, para um número quase infinito de seres iguais._

Bookman o alertara de uma coisa. Aliás, a coisa, da qual estava sempre o alertando.

-Não importa em qual perspectiva você estiver, o trabalho de um Bookman sempre é...

-Gravar a história e não interferir com os humanos.

Ele realmente não precisava repetir.

-Sejamos frívolos e amigáveis, como sempre.

Não precisa de um coração para ser _frívolo_ e _amigável_. Era um bom plano.

Mas, o mesmo falhou _miseravelmente_, antes mesmo de ser posto em prática.

* * *

><p>No primeiro momento em que ele a viu, chorando, desesperada na frente daquele caixão, Lavi sentiu algo...<em>rachar<em>, em algum lugar de dentro. Dolorosamente.

Ouviu claramente um "crack" em seus ouvidos e sua mente, e entendeu de imediato o que havia se passado.

Seu espírito rochoso, seco, e inquebrável havia recebido sua primeira rachadura.

Não dava para explicar o fato de que seu olhar saiu, ainda que por apenas um segundo, daquele vidro opaco, para um mar verde e profundo, cheio de emoções. Muito menos aquela urgência absurda de ir lá embaixo...só para aparar as lágrimas que se despediam dos grandes olhos dela como se fossem raras pérolas. E como sentia que nem assim daria jeito, precisaria abraçá-la tão apertado, tão apertado, que a própria tristeza da garota ia sentir-se oprimida e _obrigada_ a deixá-la.

Mas, Lavi não fez nada. Mesmo que ela o olhasse com aqueles olhos que tinham o poder de transmitir sua tristeza de maneira tão forte, que seus próprios olhos (aquele em uso, aquele hibernando) sentiam vontade de chorar junto com ela. Lavi não se mexeu. nem. um. pouco.

O que diabos era isso?

Seu cérebro abençoado o lembrou que já vira essa _mesmíssima_ cena muitas vezes antes. Estava cansado de sentar em seu camarote de honra, e assitir espetáculos como esse. Nenhuma novidade, aqui. É verdade que ele odeia ver belas mulheres chorando, mas, não é como se _sentisse_ por elas. Aquela menina dos olhos tristes...não era diferente das outras.

Então por que, por que, parecia tudo _tão_ diferente? Por que _ela_ fazia tudo parecer tão diferente?

Lavi ainda não sabia o que era aquilo. Mas, de uma coisa tinha certeza: era perigoso.

Perigoso porque o fez sentir-se como se estivesse gravemente ferido. Aquela garota, Lenalee, possuía um poder estranho com ela. Como se ela fosse a responsável pelo nascimento de alguma coisa- no recôndito mais profundo de seu coração.

Bookman não precisa de coração.

É por isso que Bookman Jr. resolveu que não deixaria aquela coisa- seja lá o que for- crescer. De. jeito. nenhum.

Fugir dela como o diabo foge da cruz (porque era _essa_ sua verdadeira vontade) estava fora de cogitação. Bookmen são expectadores que, àcima de tudo, são neutros. Não podia tornar-se leal como um cachorro, mas, não podia tratá-la com aquela conveniente indiferença.

"Sejamos frívolos e amigáveis", e essa garota nunca mais o olhará com esses olhos.

Perfeito.

* * *

><p>Com sua cabeça feita, Lavi decidiu que aquele "problema ainda não classificado" não seria, necessariamente, um problema. Pelo contrário, aquilo só serviu para enraizar, ainda mais, a sua determinação. Exato. Não tinha nada com o que se preocupar. Era forte, impassível, desalmado no bom sentido?<p>

Lenalee o provou do contrário. Da forma mais boba e simples.

Lavi realizou, horrorizado, para dizer o mínimo, que as lágrimas de Lenalee não eram _nem o começo de seu arsenal de encantamentos_ contra seu pobre coração que, supostamente, não existia nesse mundo, nem em outros. Lágrimas ainda eram ruins e doíam. Mas, nesse caso a dor é melhor do que-

_O sorriso de Lenalee_.

-que não era o sorriso de Monalisa. Lavi até preferia que fosse assim. O sorriso da chinesa não era nada como daquelas mulheres dissimuladas, aquelas outras mulheres de corpos perfeitos, rostos de anjo, e almas imundas. Ou aquelas que jamais verão a felicidade em décadas de vida, e jamais aprenderão a sorrir.

Ela sorriu, e tudo ao redor se iluminou. Era algo tão...excepcional. Não eram apenas os dentes brancos radiantes. Todo o rosto dela brilhava com alguma coisa que a mente cheia de registros de Lavi não conseguiu provê-lo com o nome na hora. E, de fato, era melhor não pensar muito nisso. Muito menos no fato de que, em algum lugar lá de dentro, ouviu aquele mesmo ruído de momentos atrás.

**Crack**- era uma nova rachadura.

"Cuidado, sucessor de Bookman, se essas coisas continuarem, você terminará em _pedaços_."

Mas, essa fissura era potencialmente mais perigosa do que a prévia, porque nada doeu em seu coração. Muito pelo contrário. Sentiu que ia explodir-

de felicidade.

E esse sentimento, por si só, já era uma _catástrofe_ para alguém que passou a maior parte da pouca vida que tinha vendo carnificina. Assistir um "horror show" atrás do outro havia lapidado Bookman Jr no indestrutível diamante que ele era. Não era como se um simples sorriso fosse pulverizar toda uma ideologia duramente enraizada em si. Certo?

-Todos estão preocupados porque Lavi é nosso companheiro importante, ne?

Inocentemente, ela havia encostado nele, e com a mesma inocência o sorriso impossivelmente perfeito se alargou ainda mais, e ficou ainda mais luminoso. Como se tudo o que ela falasse fosse, de fato, uma realidade. Como se Lavi... fosse _importante_ para ela.

Por alguma razão, ainda desconhecida para si, ouvir essas palavras da pequena boca de Lenalee o fez sentir uma alegria que chegou deixá-lo...quente. Não fervendo, mas, morno. Em paz..._aliviado_?

E por que aliviar-se por algo assim?

Lá dentro, no fundo do coração, nasceu aquele desejo mais estranho.

Quis tornar-se o responsável por_ todos os próximos sorrisos de Lenalee_. Queria estar ao lado dela, só para poder presenciar o sorriso, e sentir o gosto proibido daquela emoção...qual era mesmo o nome?

Queria que Lenalee sorrisse para Lavi. Todo o tempo.

Por um segundo idiota, chegou cogitar a idéia de que daria tudo, absolutamente tudo, apenas para ver mais um dos sorrisos de Lenalee. Apenas para...fazê-la feliz.

E foi nesse exato segundo idiota que realizou o quão profunda era a encrenca na qual se encontrava.

"Todos não passam de tinta no papel. Eventualmente, todos vão morrer e fazer parte da história."

Queria que seus desejos concordassem com sua razão.

* * *

><p>Encrenca profunda, mas, nem tanto assim. Afinal, Bookman Jr. e Lavi são pessoas diferentes, certo? Aliás, Lavi nunca foi uma pessoa, mas, uma <em>personagem<em>. Aquela coisa que morre no momento em que as cortinas se fecham. Mas, como dado momento ainda não chegou, ele poderia se dar ao luxo de viver ao lado daquela pessoa mais especial que existia (na humilde opinião de "Lavi"), de fazê-la sorrir com seu jeito amigo, _seu sorriso falso e fácil_ e, na hora certa, abandoná-la sem maiores complicações.

Já não fizera isso antes? Tantas vezes?

Matar esse "Lavi" das emoções desordenadas, e continuar seguindo seu caminho como sucessor de Bookman. Fácil como tirar doce de criança. Não que Lavi aprove essa prática.

Passou dois anos convencendo a si próprio de que poderia largar Lenalee hoje mesmo, se fosse necessário. E não ficaria de coração partido.

Afinal, _Bookman não precisa de um coração_.

Depois que Allen Walker, o Moyashi, se juntou à Ordem, as coisas começaram a desandar para Lavi, até descerem ladeira abaixo, por fim. As provações se tornaram mais duras, as missões mais perigosas, e o medo de perdê-la, definitivamente, gravou-se em seu ser como uma tatuagem que havia saído _horrivelmente_ _errada_, e da qual não poderia mais se livrar. E ainda que Lavi falasse para o pada jiji e, principalmente, para si próprio, de que ele só lutava, e salvava ela por pura atuação; de que nada disso importava para ele; de que ela não era nada-

_Suas ações haviam deixado de se ligar aos seus pensamentos_. Falava uma coisa, e acabava fazendo outra.

Como naqueles dias em que, mal acabava de dizer para si mesmo que Lenalee iria, inevitavelmente, morrer cedo, e já pulava na frente de um Akuma nível 3, só para que ela pudesse ser salva.

Ela mesma o dissera que Lavi vivia salvando-a.

Mas, Lavi era uma mula persistente. Mesmo depois de tudo isso, continuou dizendo, dizendo, e dizendo, que tudo aquilo não passava de atuação. Lenalee era a donzela (embora, nada indefesa, e Lavi sabe _bem_ disso) em perigo. Lavi fingia que era o cavaleiro na armadura brilhante. Era só um _teatrinho_ que tinha hora para acabar.

É teatro porque é falso, é falso porque é sem vida, é sem vida porque Bookman não precisa de um coração.

* * *

><p>Essa forte convicção provou-se ser tão frágil quanto um castelo de cartas. Morreu, naquele dia em que Lavi quase a perdeu. Tentou acreditar que, aquele desespero que tomara conta de si no navio, era apenas o exorcista Lavi preocupado porque os inimigos continuavam chegando, e se Lenalee morresse, significava menos poder de fogo. E menos poder de fogo significava a vida do sucessor do Bookman por um fio.<p>

Bookman morto é um Bookman inútil.

Lenalee não havia morrido, afinal, salva no último minuto por sua Inocência. Lavi, ao pegá-la em seus braços, não tinha certeza se aquela era a melhor, ou pior notícia de sua vida. Mas, suas dúvidas se dissiparam imediatamente.

Lembrou-se dos inúmeros romances que já lera, e de como sempre achava surreal quando o mocinho descobria-se apaixonado, no momento em que, por um fio de cabelo, quase perdera a mocinha para sempre. Quão _clichê_ era isso?

Bookman jamais seria o mocinho, ou vilão da estória. Nem mesmo o anti-herói. Aliás, por que Bookman existe, mesmo?

Porque não há como contar uma estória/história sem o seu imparcial, incorpóreo e onipresente _narrador_. Bookman não é uma pessoa; não é um ser; apenas uma _necessária existência_.

Por tal motivo, essa sua reação, ao ouvir a voz alquebrada de Lenalee, não poderia estar mais _errada_.

Quando viu suas lágrimas nos ombros dela, Lavi teve vontade de chorar mais. Depois daquela batalha sangrenta, há tantos anos atrás, realmente acreditou que suas lágrimas haviam secado para sempre.

Lenalee havia operado um milagre em sua vida. Ela tirara água da rocha.

Não queria mais soltá-la. Nunca mais. O medo de perdê-la era um golpe forte demais em suas convicções. Pior do que lágrimas ou sorrisos. Pior do que perder a própria vida. Pior-

"Eu te amo, Lenalee."

A chinesa não entendeu porque o ruivo arregalara os olhos. Ele parecia sacudido por um grande epifania. Ela não podia sonhar com o que se passava dentro de Lavi. Era um turbilhão de emoções incontroláveis, e pensamentos que mal o acometiam, o deixavam, e ele ficava sem saber o que fazer, o que sentir, o que pensar.

Só sabia daquilo: "Eu te amo, Lenalee. E vou te amar enquanto eu viver."

_Bem vindo ao inferno, Bookman Jr._

* * *

><p>Mas, Lenalee...<p>

Tudo culpa dela. Essa chinesa linda. Essa _feiticeira_ que o havia posto sob algum encantamento inquebrável. Inexplicável. Cada lágrima, cada sorriso, cada "Lavi" que ela pronunciava com tanta afeição, cada "punho do amor" que recebia toda vez que a deixava preocupada, cada suspiro aliviado, cada violência produzida pelo pavio curto dela, que costumava encurtar mais ainda sempre que Lavi estava por perto...

-eram golpes no coração do mestiço.

Podia ser pior, Lavi pensou. Sua sorte é que tinha um coração forte suficiente para aguentar todo e qualquer golpe de Lenalee. E isso era tão errado. Nunca foi sobre ter um coração forte, ou fraco.

_É sobre não ter um coração_.

Porém, isso, o Bookman Jr. realizou, é tão impossível quanto um mundo sem guerras. Até então, julgava que havia matado seu coração. Mas, não era isso o que panda jiji realmente queria dizer. Por mais que odiasse essa humanidade (ta certo, agora, com algumas excessões), ainda era tão humano quanto os outros. Isso significava que não ter um coração, não sentir nada, nunca, era utopia. O trabalho do Bookman, além de registrar história imparcialmente, é botar seu próprio coração em estase.

"Deixe que durma. Se Bookman não precisa de coração, é só não usar. Assim, nunca terei problemas."

Uma pena Lavi ter se dado conta disso _depois_ que Lenalee despertou o coração que, supostamente, não tinha. Se bem que, ainda assim, sentia que nenhuma dessas técnicas (trancar, botar pra dormir, tornar inútil), iriam adiantar. No fim, seguiria amando Lenalee.

Que maravilha.

* * *

><p>Então, chegou o dia. Aquele dia que passara a temer desde quando descobriu a verdadeira natureza de seus sentimentos pela chinesa.<p>

O dia de suceder Bookman.

Com essa guerra tão violenta acontecendo, e com a própria idade avançada do panda, não era preciso ter um cérebro genial para entender que aquela vida de Lavi tinha prazo curto para acabar. Era hora de deixar aquela personalidade meio boba, meio pervertida, irremediavelmente apaixonada e completamente estilhaçada.

Estava na hora de Lavi desaparecer.

Junto com Lavi, desapareciam os pensamentos de Lavi, as lágrimas de Lavi, o sorriso de Lavi, as alegrias de Lavi, os desesperos de Lavi...

_O amor de Lavi_?

* * *

><p>Antes, Bookman Jr., agora simplesmente Bookman, pensava que seu amor por Lenalee era tão temporário quanto o próprio "Lavi" havia sido. Acabaria no momento em que ela morresse. Mas, ela não morria, não é?<p>

Alguém precisava morrer, e não cometeria o mesmo erro que havia cometido na Arca, sob o poder da Noah dos Sonhos. Matar Lenalee, teoricamente, seria muito fácil. Mas, estava aí uma coisa que "Lavi" jamais poderia fazer. Oh, as mentiras...

Bookman, assim como seu pseudônimo de número 49, também _jamais_ poderia fazer.

Ainda que a chinesa morresse, seu amor por ela não iria morrer tão rápido assim. Aliás, findaria, com sorte, no dia em que o corpo do própio Bookman voltasse a ser pó.

Só havia uma saída... Conviver com esse problema para o resto de sua vida, de forma a não afetar seu registro mais puro dessa história mais suja.

Não seria agradável. Para falar a verdade, seria _feio_. Estava prestes a abrir uma ferida que jamais cicatrizaria. Tanto em si mesmo, quanto nela. Mas, era preciso. Seu amor por Lenalee podia ser maior até do que seu dever de Bookman. Porém, reconhecia que, no grande plano da história, aquilo não era nem um pingo de tinta. Não tinha a menor importância. Seu dever chamava.

_Não poderia se dar ao luxo de sentir dor, toda vez que usasse a "tinta"._

* * *

><p>Por que tinha que fazer tal coisa nesse momento tão...terrível para ela? Já fazia um tempo que só andava vendo a chinesa chorando. Às vezes ela ficava, como se nem estivesse ali, e logo tornava a chorar. Mas, era hora de partir. Era hora de fazer o que Bookmen fazem.<p>

"Ou você, realmente, acreditou que essa _brincadeira de casinha _duraria para sempre?"

Lavi era uma criança ingênua. Bookman não podia se dar esse luxo.

Por isso ele foi até o quarto dela.

Toc Toc. Toc Toc.

Toc Tocs que pareciam mais os fortes, onipontentes, Ba Bumps de seu coração.

-Quem é?

-Sou eu.

Ela abriu a porta, e sua expressão relativamente normal tornou-se indubtavelmente entristecida, só de olhar para o rosto dele. Bookman só podia imaginar qual era o estado de sua própria expressão, nesse momento. Se os olhos são a janela da alma, seu único olho visível deveria estar mostrando-a algo...

-_feio_

O que já era subvertido de acordo com a lei do clã Bookman. O que havia acontecido com a sua boa, velha, capacidade de atuar? De transformar seu próprio rosto naquele mais indiferente possível?

_Droga_.

-Lavi... o quê...?

Ele simplesmente a silenciou com um dedo nos lábios. Lenalee, em circunstâncias normais, já o teria chutado pela audácia, e pelo seu jeito eternamente mulherengo. Mas, o rosto de Lavi; aquele olho que jamais pareceu tão cheio de vida- uma vida de _sofrimento_. Ela sabia que ele não estava em seu "normal". Estava no olhar, nos traços, na postura tensa. Nada naquele homem podia lembrá-la do tranquilo, simpático, sempre sorridente Lavi. Não, esse daí era alguém que ela não conhecia.

E essa idéia a assustou.

-Apenas, me ouça.- ele calmamente chutou a porta do quarto de Lenalee, para que fechasse, sem tirar os olhos da garota- Estou indo embora, Lenalee.

-Embora? Como assim, Lavi, você é um exor-

-Não.- ele a interrompeu gravemente- Eu _nunca_ fui um exorcista. Lembra do que aconteceu na Arca, Lenalee?- ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer- Pense o que você quiser, mas, a verdade é que aquela Noah dos sonhos não me pôs sob nenhum encantamento, ou coisa assim. Ela apenas...despertou o meu verdadeiro "eu", ainda que só por um momento.

Os olhos da chinesa se arregalaram, pois ela ainda tinha vívida em sua memória a imagem daquele "Bookman Jr." que tentara matar Allen tão _impiedosamente_, e que havia declarado, como se aquilo fosse uma lei da natureza, que jamais considerara as pessoas da Ordem como companheiros, _nem mesmo uma vez_.

Ouvir que, para Lavi, Lenalee era a mesma coisa que nada, havia sido uma das piores coisas que a chinesa ouvira. _Por que_ ele voltava a fazer isso?

Nos olhos dela, grossas gotas já se formavam.

"Merda, merda, merda.", foram as primeiras coisas, as quais Bookman Jr. pensou. Mas, agora que já havia dado o pontapé inicial, precisava terminar essa última peça.

-A verdade é que eu não sou esse amigo que sempre pertuba Kanda Yuu...

Pela segunda vez, Lenalee arregalou os olhos. "Kanda Yuu?" _O que havia acontecido com o habitual "Yuu-chan!"_

-...Ou o "irmão mais velho" de Allen Walker. Nem mesmo aquele que implica com "Kuro-chan". E, principalmente, todas aquelas coisas que eu falei para que você, Lenalee...Eu _menti_. Eu nunca me importei com você, de verdade. Não porque eu não goste de você, apenas, é isso, _eu sou assim_. Bookman não se importa com ninguém. Para nós, seres humanos são apenas agentes da história. E Lenalee, para mim..._você não passa de tinta no papel_.

-Lavi...

Há essa altura, as lágrimas já corriam soltas pelo rosto alvo da Lee. Ainda assim, estava tão chocada que mal conseguia articular as palavras. Era visível que as emoções que tomavam conta iam na frente dos pensamentos coerentes.

Bookman, por sua vez, sentiu uma dor nítida em seu peito. Nada perto do físico. A sensação é que...algo havia _morrido_ dentro de si.

Era Lavi? Ou um pedaço do próprio Bookman? E isso importava, agora?

O mal necessário já estava feito. Mas, ainda incompleto. Por isso, se aproveitou da momentânea fraqueza de Lenalee para bombardeá-la com suas "verdades" duras.

-Não faça essa cara, garota. - era um esforço hercúleo tratá-la dessa forma- Eu estou muito certo de que você já sabia o que significa ser um Bookman.

Não, ele não estava certo. Mas, que diferença faz um remendo numa enorme colcha de retalhos mentirosos?

-Eu vim parar na Ordem por acaso. Meu verdadeiro trabalho não é salvar o mundo, mas registrar a história. _Não me importa quem vencerá_. Pode ser a Ordem, pode ser o Conde, ou pode ser qualquer um. Eu sei que você vai me considerar um traidor, Lenalee, mas, o que você acha, ou não, de mim, também não é da menor relevância. E já que meu trabalho aqui foi feito, está na hora de deixar esse lugar para sempre.

"_Deixar você para sempre_", nem precisou ser dito.

-Mas, Lavi, eu pensei...

-Você pensou _errado_, Lenalee.- ele continuou, grosso e apressado, sem poder se dar ao luxo de ouvi-la e ser desmascarado- E não me chame de Lavi, porque esse não é mais meu nome. É apenas o nome da minha 49ª missão. Na 48ª eu era Deak. E por aí vai... Já que o velho panda morreu, eu herdei o título de Bookman. E é assim que você deve me chamar a partir de agora. Eu descartei o nome que me foi dado ao nascer quando tinha seis anos. Nomes não são importantes para um Bookman.

"O que é isso nos olhos dela?", pensou o mestiço. Compaixão? Horror?

Melhor que seja horror. Melhor que seja ódio desse Bookman desprezível que fingiu que se importava, e no fim revelou a mais cruel das verdades. "Lenalee, me odeie. Você _tem_ que me odiar, ou isso que estou fazendo agora não vai adiantar de nada..."

-Olha para mim, Lenalee.- o ruivo não desistia de magoá-la, mesmo que estivesse morrendo por dentro- Esse sou eu. A partir do dia em que o panda jiji morreu, Lavi morreu junto com ele. Lavi, na verdade, nunca existiu. Ele é apenas...uma _ilusão_. É uma personagem que eu criei para enganar você, e a todos.

-É mentira...

O primeiro ato de rebelião dela, após ouvir tudo aquilo. Alguma coisa faiscou nas pupilas escuras de Lenalee, e Bookman gelou dos pés à cabeça. Sua máscara estava a um passo de quebrar. Não, não podia deixar esse _desastre_ acontecer.

Lenalee precisava odiá-lo; precisava expulsá-lo de sua vida. Porque se não fosse assim, ela o prenderia nessa ordem com as suas cordas invisíveis, e Bookman seria Lavi para o resto de seus dias.

E a história precisava ser escrita. _E Lavi não podia viver_.

-É verdade, Lenalee. E você só não acredita em mim, porque eu sempre fui muito bom em mentir. Tudo o que você viu, foi aquilo que eu _queria_ que você visse. Eu _manipulei_ você, exatamente como fiz com muitos outros e outras que vieram antes de você.

-Você..._manipulou_?

Ele deu um sorriso de lado, o qual sabia que iria machucá-la.

-Bookman precisa ser de tudo um pouco, sabe? Desde um lutador, até um excelente ilusionista. Como eu disse, te enganei tão bem, que agora você não quer acreditar nas minhas palavras, mesmo elas sendo a verdade.

Mentira. _Mentira_. **Mentira**.

"Eu te amo, Lenalee..."

-Você me ouviu na Arca, não ouviu? Sou Bookman. Nada mais, nada menos, do que isso.

As lágrimas desciam como afluentes de um rio pelos olhos dela, fazendo o ruivo sentir-se um monstro. Noah? Akuma? Conde do Milênio?

_Tente ser Bookman._

De verdade, estava tão mal nesse momento, que sentiu-se fisicamente _doente_. A cor sumia de seu rosto, e tinha vontade de vomitar o nada que havia comido no café da manhã. Mas, como ela ainda parecia ter um fio de esperança (de que "Lavi" estava louco, talvez?) em seu olhar, o Bookman foi para o chequemate.

-E o mais importante de tudo: _Bookman não precisa de um coração_.

Pronto. Estava feito. Irreparável. Agora, poderia se considerar um verdadeiro herdeiro do clã, pois tinha certeza que havia passado no mais difícil teste. Ele havia despedaçado aquela única pessoa que amava.

Espera. Não devia tê-la _amado_, em primeiro lugar. Era por isso que estava aqui, não? Para reparar um _erro_?

Desse jeito Lenalee jamais olharia para ele com _aqueles_ olhos bonitos e vivos novamente. Pelo contrário, o olharia com _desprezo_. E, com o tempo, o desprezo a levaria ao inevitável _esquecimento_ de "Lavi". Porque essa é a mais apropriada punição para um Bookman. Na verdade, o mestiço esperava que, não apenas a chinesa, mas Allen Walker e toda a Ordem jamais o olhassem da mesma forma. Conhecia demais aquele grupo de mulas obstinadas, que fariam de tudo, até mesmo arriscarem suas vidas, para ter o "companheiro" de volta.

E neste caso, os fins, _sim_, justificam os meios. O mais certo era fazer o que estava fazendo. _Cortar os laços quando é chegada a hora_.

Soltou os ombros de Lenalee, virou-se, andou até a porta, e ainda deu uma última olhada para trás, permitindo-se esse minúsculo pecado e, desde já, se chutando mentalmente por ter feito isso com aquela pessoa preciosa, até o último segundo. Mas, agora, era hora de ir embora. Para sempre.

-Espera!

_Não_.

-Lavi!

Não. _Não_. **Não**.

Era Lenalee, afinal. Aquele jeito passivo e submisso dela só serviu para demonstrar que, apesar de toda dor em sua alma, havia sido _fácil demais_. Com Lenalee, nada era fácil.

Um dos motivos para amá-la? _Inferno_.

A menina segurou o pulso dele, apertando-o com força, e fazendo o ruivo lembrar-se que aquele corpo delicado era, na verdade, um casulo para a força de um ogro. Sentiu-se aprisionado, e decidiu-se pela saída mais lógica.

Fugir.

-Por que você veio aqui dizer essas coisas para mim?

E o Bookman provavelmente conseguiria sair correndo, se ela não o tivesse, literalmente, _jogado contra a parede_. Não pode evitar pensar que, mesmo depois de tudo o que dissera, Lenalee continuava o tratando como o "Lavi" de sempre. Ou seja, era para ele que Lenalee reservava a maior cota de violência.

Agora, ele estava cercado. Mais tarde, ia refletir e tentar lembrar _em que ponto de seu discurso tudo começara a dar terrivelmente errado_? Ou melhor: se ela, desde o início, não havia acreditado em sequer uma frase dele.

-Responde a minha pergunta, _Bookman_!- rugiu a garota, que havia enrolado as duas pontas do cachecol em seus punhos, e agora o usava para prendê-lo e jogá-lo, novamente, contra a parede.

Bookman, de olho arregalado, encontrava-se honestamente prestes a molhar às calças, apavorado com aquela súbita virada de...tudo. Ela o manteve imóvel. Seu rosto de boneca de porcelana tão perto do dele... Bookman sentiu derreter-se por dentro. Ainda que olhos dela prometessem nada mais do que _morte lenta_.

-Por que você me contou tudo isso? Se está indo mesmo embora, por que vir _aqui_, no _meu_ quarto, e dizer todas essas coisas cruéis para _mim_? Por que está fazendo isso _comigo_, Lavi? Por quê?

"Porque eu te amo."

E, muito abruptamente para receber qualquer reação, Bookman desistiu de vez de seu ato, pegando-a num dolorido abraç um segundo, ficou extasiado ao perceber que, tal como em seus sonhos, o corpo pequeno de Lenalee se _encaixava_ perfeitamente ao seu. Como se ela fosse _moldada_ especialmente para ele- uma _ironia crudelíssima_. A boca dele quase encostando na orelha dela. A delicadeza, e a intimidade daquela ação fizeram as bochechas da exorcista ruborizarem vivamente. Mas, antes dele falar, Lenalee sentiu um pingo atingir seu ombro descoberto. Lavi estava...?

_Chorando_.

-Bookman não precisa de um coração. Mas, mesmo eu possuindo um, ao longo da minha jornada, eu aprendi a colocá-lo para dormir. Então, eu te conheci. Você pode não lembrar, mas, eu tenho uma memória irritante que nunca me deixa esquecer nada...No meu primeiro dia na Ordem, eu te vi, chorando do lado de um caixão. Naquele momento...suas lágrimas...você... Foi como se algo tivesse _despertado_ dentro de mim. E o que despertou, Lenalee, foi esse meu _coração inútil_.- soluçou, num meio choro, meio sorriso- _Entende o que você fez comigo, Lenalee_? Você acordou uma coisa que devia dormir para sempre! E, agora, eu não _consigo_ mais fazer com que durma.

Ele continuava dizendo todas aquelas coisas, em voz sussurrada, direto no ouvido dela. Parecia, até, que Lavi tinha _medo_ de confessar todas essas coisas em voz alta.

De verdade, ele tinha.

As palavras, a proximidade, o coração dele batendo loucamente fizeram com que o coração de Lenalee batesse mais forte, também, num ritmo tão parecido com o dele que, em algum ponto daquele abraço, as batidas de dois corações pareciam que eram apenas de um. Ela perdeu a voz, por um uns instantes. Apenas limitava-se a ouvi-lo. Cada palavra gotejava uma tristeza, uma dor, a qual Lenalee jamais imaginara possível antes.

Em _Lavi_, ao menos. Talvez, tudo o que ele a mostrara até agora _realmente_ não passara de ilusão? Mas, não era a ilusão do Bookman frio, e sem coração. Era, na verdade, um Bookman querendo _expiar seus pecados_, sofrendo e esperando até o último segundo para o fazer.

-Eu te amo, Lenalee.- sentiu o coração dela saltar nessas palavras- E não me importa se você me ama de volta. Aliás, é bom que você não me ame, nunca, jamais, entendeu? Bookman não pode amar, verdade, mas, é ainda pior quando um Bookman é amado. Porque..._ele jamais vai poder retornar esse sentimento, apenas assistir_.

Foi aí que Lenalee percebeu que Lavi, Bookman, ou seja lá qual fosse o nome dele, era a criatura mais digna de pena que já caminhou na Terra.

-Nada disso é sobre romance, Lenalee.- ele riu/soluçou de novo- É sobre o quão fudida é minha vida. Vê, eu vim aqui só para tentar te machucar. O plano era fazer com que você me odiasse, me esquecesse, mesmo como um amigo, não importa. Você devia esquecer "Lavi"...

-Lavi...

-É _Bookman_.- ele a corrigiu, sem sair daquele abraço- É isso o que sou, Lenalee. Mas, você _tinha_ que aparecer no meu caminho, e sempre destruir todo o meu trabalho, não tinha?- uma risada amarga- Você não acreditou no meu ato. Eu me pergunto se esses anos na Ordem não me deixaram meio enferrujado...

-Lavi...

-É por isso que estou aqui, agora, com você, desse jeito. Não consigo nem, ao menos, mentir para você, Lenalee. Mas, por motivos que agora você sabe, também não posso ficar ao seu lado.

Ele saiu do abraço, segurando os ombros dela, novamente. Lenalee ficou atônita ao ver a expressão machucada dele. Tão obscura, e profunda, e ferida...marcada de tantas lágrimas. Ele a olhou longamente, e de repente lançou um daqueles seus sorrisos de "Lavi". Mas, era daqueles que não conveciam ninguém. _O sorriso mais triste do mundo_.

Lenalee sabia que aquilo era como uma punhalada no coração dele.

-Oi, Lenalee...- a voz estava voltando para uma mais alegre. Fingidamente alegre, claro- Pode me fazer um último favor?

Último...Lavi estava, realmente, indo embora.

-O quê?

-Não se preocupe, não é nada impossível.

Então ele a supreendeu na base do inevitável, e também do impensável.

Um beijo nos lábios.

Mas, era apenas um toque morno. Nada de línguas, nada de luxúria, nada de bobas empolgações. Nada que lembrasse muito a personagem "Lavi". Só um _toque demorado_. Como se ele estivesse transmitindo à ela um certo fardo guardado dentro de si, o qual já não podia mais carregar.

E o era, de fato.

-Bookman não precisa de um coração.- Ele pegou a mão dela e a apertou ao lado esquerdo de seu próprio peito- _Por isso vou deixar o meu com você_.

Essa foi a última coisa que ele a disse. E de repente, ele havia ido embora, deixando o quarto de Lenalee incrivelmente vazio. Uma brisa fria entrou pela janela, e esse foi o único abraço que ela recebeu depois da partida dele.

Lágrimas se misturaram ao sorriso fraco que ela deu para as paredes. A mão que estivera apertada contra o peito dele, agora ela usava para pousar sobre seu coração.

Lenalee não sabia nem mesmo o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Um amigo que se despedia? Um companheiro? Um homem doído de amor? O que havia sido Lavi, afinal, se não essa _brisa fresca que a acalentou durante todos esses dias difíceis, e que se depediu de repente, soprando para novas direções?_

Era exatamente como ele dissera. Nada daquilo era sobre romantismo. Esse é sobre o primeiro e único _erro_ na vida perfeitamente nula de um Bookman. Isso é sobre a única vez, na qual ele se _permitiu_ amar.

Ele se permitiu ser humano. Por Lenalee. Ela era especial para Lavi, para Bookman, mesmo que não pudesse ser. Entendeu perfeitamente o que significou aquele simbólico ato de dar a ela seu coração.

Seu erro, seu segredo, sua humanidade, seu coração..._eram todos de Lenalee_. É só poderiam estar seguros desse mundo tão corruptível, nas mãos _dela_.

"Vou cuidar dele com a minha vida...Bookman."

* * *

><p><strong>Yo<strong>!

Finalmente! Finalmente! Estou feliz comigo mesma, pois finalmente consegui postar essa BENDITA fic! 8DDD Eu já tinha ela meio digitada fazia uns dois meses atrás, e de repente pintou aquele Bloqueio! Ack! O banimento da existência de qualquer ficwritter. u.u

Anyway, vou falar das minhas próprias impressões, tanto da fic, quanto desse "casal" do mangá. Primeiro de tudo: Por que Lavi e não Allen?

Porque enquanto Allen x Lenalee parece óbvio demais para ser verdade, o Lavi x Lenalee é muito mais sutil. E digo mais: eu acho que, na estoria desse mangá, nosso ruivo favorito é apaixonado pela chinesa, e que isso pode pesar para ele no futuro. Por que digo isso? Oras, porque o mangá está repleto de cenas onde Lavi está com Lenalee nos momentos mais difíceis. Enquanto Allen está lutando (seja com Tyki, seja com um Akuma nível 4) Lavi está do lado de Lenalee, confortando-a com suas palavras, seus apertos de mão, seus abraços. Gente...ele CHOROU quando percebeu que Lenalee havia sido salva no último instante. E quando ele entrou pra Ordem, quem foi a primeira que, genuinamente, pareceu comover seu coraçãozinho de pedra? Lenalee!

Esse fato se consumou na minha cabeça naquele capítulo onde Levelier praticamente arrasta Lenalee para a Hevlaska, e Lavi não só enfrenta o cara, como sai correndo atrás da chinesa, e ainda diz algo como: "Eu não vou impedí-la de fazer o que você quer. Apenas, me deixe ir com você."

Enfim, motivos explicados. É claro que, eu apenas disse isso da parte do Lavi porque, até então, ainda não vi nada muito recíproco da parte dela. E isso ajuda na carga dramática. Porque mesmo não achando impossível que ela caia de amores por ele ( Eu cairia! Ahem), o fato do ruivo ser Bookman impede que qualquer espécie de sentimento floreça, mais do que já floresceu. É disso que a fic se trata. Não é exatamente um romance. É sobre o problema de Lavi. Vou deixar à cargo do leitor(a) se esse amor é, de fato, correspondido ou não.

Tentei misturar um pouco de horror (afinal, Lavi "vive" de guerras), com Angst, com algum romance. Honestamente, acho que a mistura deu bastante certo, produzindo uma fic, do ponto de vista do mangá, verdadeira. É claro que eu tive que criar um novo cenário, onde nosso querido panda morre e o Bookman Jr. é obrigado a arcar com as consequências disso. Ele é forçado a "matar" Lavi, juntamente com o amor de Lavi por Lenalee. O problema, é que não é apenas Lavi quem a ama, mas o próprio Bookman.

É uma visão, para mim, realista. Ta certo que, na Arca, Lavi escolheu seus amigos, mas, será que ele faria isso em outras condições? Eu optei pelo lado mais sombrio da coisa. Afinal, como eu sempre digo, DGM _puxa_ a gente para esse lado! u.u

Acho que já falei demais. Perdoem, essa fic me empolgou. Nunca havia feito um "romance" nessa categoria. Geralmente, personagem A ama B, e depois de alguns conflitos, eles se juntam, se amam e fazem hentai. O.õ Aqui foi diferente, pois é uma estória de amor que, desde o princípio, estava fadada a fracassar. Continuo em meu discurso, Lavi, pra mim, está empatado com Allen no quesito "sofrimento".

Reviews pessoal? Vou ficar muito feliz em saber a opinião de vocês!

Até uma próxima! Ja ne!

**Moon**


End file.
